Mushroom Bonkers
by Nstorm
Summary: This is the tale about a kingdom very far away, with a certain array of characters that are exceptionally brilliant. As long as a giant Mutant FIRE-BREATHING Turtle doesn't abduct the Princess. Join Super-a-da Mario, Princess Peach, and Bow-Wow the Mohawk haired Turtle and many more as they handle...whatever this is. Rated T to be safe with a mild case of craziness.


There once lived a group of four consisting of two Plumbers who fought Elderly Mutant Fire-breathing Turtles in a half shell, a Princess who managed to get captured by the same guy for twenty five and plus years, and a Tomboy mistaken for the stupid yet very charming and beautiful Princess who managed to get captured by the same guy. They were….exceptional in their behavior and sanity at times-well, never. They got along just fine when they weren't fighting over the last piece of apple pie, or deciding who was going to host the next celebration, but they got along. At times, they would get together and prank two inch tall, mushroom headed people who were scarred of their own shadow because why not? When they were ready to call it a day, they sent one of their friends on an incredible journey to the bathroom because he had a tendency to randomly shit-I mean, poop his pants when nobody was looking.

This is the story of the Mushroom Partiers, a group made up of the most idiotic people in the kingdom. And of course, Mushroom Bonkers

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom and everybody was enjoying the tranquility the day gave. All except for one red shirt, blue overall, red cap sporting Plumber who was pretty fit for somebody who cleans pipes for a living who was chasing a Mutant Ninja Turtle-

"FIRE-BREATHING TURTLE!" shouted The Mutant Turtle.

Sorry, Mutant FIRE-BREATHING TURTLE who had managed to hog tie a pink dress, jeweled golden tiara sporting blonde haired Princess with the mind of a toddler.

"I'll have you know that I was the top of my class ten times in a row in High School!" shouted The Princess, angrily squirming against her bondage.

"Hey, who da hell-a are you two talkin' to!?" shouted The Red Plumber, jumping over a turtle in battle armor.

Anyway, The Annoying Plumber goes by the name of Mario, who really likes spaghetti and has an ego bigger than two school buses. The Mutant FIRE-BREATHING TURTLE went by the name of Bowser who kidnaps the same Princess every time and excepts different results.

"Hey, it's not like Princess' are easy to find!" shouted Bowser, piloting his giant egg shaped...hovercraft thing?

He also just wants the beautiful, charming yet very naive, idiotic, and ever-so-changing-emotion-Princess who went by the name of Peach. There's nothing important to know except that she's a Princess that somehow manages to get captured by the same guy due to her stupidity.

"Hey!" shouted Peach.

"Seriously, who are you two-a talkin' to!?" shouted Mario, kicking away a walking mushroom.

"Mario! Save me!" shouted Peach, still fighting against her bonds.

Bowser laughed," It's no use, Mario, my troops are already closing in on you and I am almost away from you!"

"What troops!? There aren't any!" shouted Mario." And if there were, I'd whoop-a their asses because I'm Super Mario! And why do you sound like a generic Saturday morning cartoon villain!"

"I dunno, why do YOU sound like a big, fat, obnoxious Plumber that stands in the way of my plans every single time!?" shouted Bowser, throwing a Bomb-Bomb over his shoulder.

"Because I'm Super-a-da Mario and you're the only one who attacks the kingdom!" shouted Mario, running to the side and avoiding the Bomb-Bomb." And I have nothing else to do plus the guards suck at their job plus you're the one who keeps attacking!"

"Maybe I wouldn't if Peach would marry me!" shouted Bowser looking at Peach." I have a nice pool, mansion, and a great real estate agent!"

"You're too reptile for me, and what makes you think I'm into giant Mutant FIRE-BREATHING TURTLES with gigantic muscles, and some kind of attempt at a Mohawk on the top of their head!?" exclaimed Peach.

Bowser blushed," Princess, you flatter me too much!"

"I'm-a still here and I'm-a whoop-a-ya TURTLE ass!"

"Oh, are you sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure you're sure!"

"YES!"

"ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE SURE YOU'RE SURE YOU'RE REALLY-"

"YES I AM REALLY SURE!"

"WELL THINK AGAIN!"

Suddenly, while he was distracted by Bowser's nonsense, Mario slipped on a banana peel that was conveniently on the path Bowser was going and landed fat on his back; allowing Bowser to escape.

"MARIO!" screamed Peach, looking over the back of the Egg." SAVE ME!"

Mario groaned loudly,"Who da hell-a put that-a there!?"

Donkey Kong, a gorilla, grunted loudly before throwing a banana at Mario and disappearing into the woods behind him.

"Damn Gorilla," muttered Mario, kicking the banana away as he started a journey.

A journey To the End of The Mushroom Kingdom.


End file.
